If Only For Tonight
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Mimori comes to a realization after spending a night with Ryuho and leaves Ryuho behind in order to destroy the corruption within HOLY's ranks. Old colleagues will pop in and out of her life as she fights for what she believes in and finds romance along t
1. Only For Tonight

I wanted this to be a one shot but this ended up being longer. Oh well.

If Only For A Night

Disclaimer: Don't own S-Cry-Ed in any shape or form. Because if I did, Mimori and Ryuho would have ended up together. Oh, and Scheris would have lived, if only to grow out of her annoying infatuation with Ryuho and end up married to Cougar.

Mimori Kiryu's youthful ideals had been tattered by the greedy power struggle between alters and humans who craved alter powers. But what truly shattered her was Ryuho's continued icy reception towards her.

Cougar had told her about his mother's death at the hands of a native alter user. Mimori sympathized and understood his withdrawal from the world, even from the people in it. Mimori understood that seeing her face brought back painful memories of when his mother was still alive. It was understandable that he didn't want to remember her or the happy times before his mother was murdered. But it didn't make it any easier to take.

Being thrown into prison for questioning HOLY had given her a lot of time to think. And she had certainly had put it to good use, Mimori thought wryly. But the bottom line was the fact she loved him but he didn't love her.

He had denied her a lasting place in his life, something that she had craved. Mimori had been desperate to keep from being forgotten. She would have been overjoyed to be his true love, even satisfied to be a lover or desperate enough to settle for being a friend. Any place would have done except for the spot that she had been placed in. 'Annoyance from the past.'

She had initially been shocked by his disorientation when he had finally returned from the alter dimension. He had needed some sort of comfort and she provided what he had needed at the time. It had been about reassurance and the need of the touch of another person on his part. But for Mimori, it had been about love and the desperation to have some part of the man she loved.

They were too hungry and full of need to be without each other for long. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. She knew that if she did fall asleep, he would leave and take her heart with him. But Mimori also knew that he didn't feel the same about her. So she feigned sleep when she felt him turn in the bed and look at her.

Apparently satisfied with what he saw, his weight left the bed. She heard the sound of him dressing and took the risk of being caught as her eyes opened. She looked at him hungrily, determined to memorize every detail of his slim, almost gawky body. Seeing him begin to turn, she closed her eyes again and heard him leave.

She got out of bed and watched the cloudy day outside as it began to rain. She lowered her head into shaking fingers and cried along with the storm. Mimori was left to face the consequences of their actions, alone.

The sadness and the tears were all she felt at first. And she wallowed in her grief for a long time. She felt that she deserved that much at least. Hours later, her dry eyes burned with tears she couldn't shed because her tear ducts had run dry. But her sorrow had morphed into anger, and anger fed her need to extract something precious from this intimate encounter.

Mimori rose from the bed she had collapsed onto earlier, and made her plans. Satisfied, she left her room to borrow some equipment from one of the smaller HOLY labs and smuggled it back into her room.

Later, she would feel a small amount of guilt that she had resorted to such measures. The anger that she felt towards Ryuho sustained her through the critical periodBut in the end, she felt that it was worth it and she never regretted it for an instant. Especially after her daughter was born.

Ryuho had eventually cornered her alone and spoke to her. He stated that what had happened between them was a mistake. That it never should have happened and would never happen again. Mimori listened, anger flaring at his flat, monotone voice. But her white hot rage smothered what anguish she might have felt in that instant, cocooned in it as she was since she had woken to find him gone.

He concluded his monologue with, "I'm sure that you are on contraceptives, Miss Kiryu, so you have nothing to worry about. Correct?"

Mimori never responded. She simply turned and walked away without even acknowledging his existence.

It was a month later when Mimori realized what she had prayed to happen, was in fact taking place. She was feeling ill and having dizzy spells. The medical technician that scanned her told her that what she was feeling was normal for a pregnant woman.

"Congratulations!" The tech said, smiling.

The last of the anger that had encased her body disappeared as she assimilated what she had been told. It left a hollow, cold place inside her. There was a minute of silence before Mimori began smiling. The piece of Ryuho that she had been so desperate to have for herself now lay inside her. A rush of motherly love towards her unborn child filled up that cold place and made it disappear. She thanked the technician joyfully and heard the lecture on taking care of yourself during pregnancy.

"Thank you very much!" Mimori bowed and turned to the door.

She left the office humming. It was only after she reached her quarters that she remembered how dangerous her job was. And how easy it would be to miscarry under the stress she endured on a daily level. That's when she began to worry for her baby and lose sleep.

She waved away all concerns about her health for the next two weeks. That is until Cougar demanded to know why what had happened to her. Unable to take it anymore, Mimori dissolved into tears and mumbled incoherently. Seriously alarmed, he hauled her away from the exclamations of concern of the people around them.

"What's going on?" He demanded as he held onto her elbows and tried to look her in the face.

She couldn't stop the words that escaped her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

Mimori's body went weak and only Cougar's grip on her elbows saved her from falling to the floor. He concentrated on hauling her up and getting her to her room. He didn't grasp the meaning of her words until they kept repeating themselves in his head.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Mimori repeated in a flat voice.

Cougar who had seen no others publicly coveting his precious Miss Minori was stunned by the news. "Who is he?" Cougar said, angrily. "I'm going to kill him for taking advantage of a good girl like you. To think that he got you into such a situation and refuses to do the right thing. For shame! I'll make sure he can father no more children! I'll-"

Mimori interrupted. "It's not like that at all!"

"Who is he?" Cougar shouted.

Mimori tried to calm him down. "He doesn't matter anymore." She prayed to be forgiven for such a blatant lie about her feelings. "All that matters is this now."

She touched her stomach with protective fingers. Cougar's eyes followed hers and lost some of his anger. Mimori's stomach was still flat and showed no sign of the life contained within her.

"What will you do?" Cougar asked her in a gentler voice.

Mimori shook her head. "I don't know. I still want to continue my studies here in the Lost Ground but I'm tired of HOLD and HOLY's horrible treatment of the inners. I want to be able to help them in some way."

"Why don't you return to the Mainland?" Cougar forced himself to say the words.

Mimori shook her head with a smile. "There's nothing left for me there. My future is here on the Lost Ground, not moldering away in a lab where my days would be filled with numbering slides."

Cougar thought for a long time then said thoughtfully. "I think I might know the right person to help you."

Three weeks later Mimori volunteered for another expedition into the Lost Ground. She wasn't refused because she was the daughter of HOLD's major contributor. They wondered at her request for her own vehicle but granted it anyway.

There was a minor accident with Cougar, her driver. His insane love of speed had gotten them in trouble and they crashed against a hill. Mimori and Cougar survived unhurt from the explosion and wreckage of the vehicle to their relief.

It was an apparently shaken Mimori who went back to HOLY and gave her resignation to Commander Zigmar. Zigmar received it with transparent relief. Having Mimori in harm's way all the time was no way for him to angle more funds for HOLY out of her father.

Mimori disappeared during the week after her accident. Gossip had many different stories about where she went or what she was doing. But they all ended with her being back at the Mainland and away from the Lost Ground.

After all, she had planted those stories with a hint here and a homesick sigh there. Those that she had told in confidence where she was going fell all over themselves to reassure Commander Zigmar that Mimori was far from dangerous territory and away from any trouble she could possibly get into.

Ryuho finally noticed Mimori had left without a word to him, so he contacted her home extension to tell her what a wise choice she had made to leave the dangerous work to those who could handle it. Like himself, of course. But it was Ryuho who received the news that her family didn't know she was coming back.

In fact, she must be taking a little vacation before she returns, the cheerful housekeeper told him, because Miss Mimori hasn't come back yet. Don't worry, I'll make up her room right now in case she visits suddenly. Thank you for the news, kind sir.

Ryuho found himself staring at a blank screen. His mind was busy calculating out the possibilities of Mimori's location. Ryuho finally decided that there was no other place for her to go. She wasn't here in HOLY headquarters and no one had seen her on their routine sweeps of the Lost Ground. By default that left her somewhere on the Mainland. She was entitled to a vacation and some relaxation time before she headed home to her parents estate.

It was rather odd that she hadn't contacted them yet but it wasn't impossible that she was swanning about shopping or whatever preening women did when coming back to civilization. That must be where she was, Ryuho decided. He sighed and pulled out his communicator to speak to the commander and tell him what he discovered.

Meanwhile, Mimori had arrived at her destination. She woozily disembarked from the vehicle and shut the door behind her. Her luggage had been piled by the door of a tired little house where she would be staying. The urge to throw up had passed and she noticed her surroundings.

The neighborhood she was in was probably one of the few that could be considered the best the Lost Ground had to offer. The neighborhood had an air of gentle decay, if that was possible to say about houses. The one closest to her seemed to be the best repaired, it only had a few shutters hanging loose and a few other little things that seemed to be in need of repair.

"Well," Mimori sat down on top of her luggage and gazed around. She absently caressed her stomach. "We seem to be home now, little one."


	2. Friends And Allies

I've gotten more than a few requests for whats going to happen next. Honestly, the story is writing itself so there will be hints of Kazu/Mimi, Mimi/Ryu, Coug/Mimi and Scher/Ryu. Who it is that will end up with Mimori is a mystery to me. There will be some time skips but not for another chapter at least. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh and to my flamer, LeAn alil, your threat to stop reading my story unless I write faster is the best joke I've heard in a long time. Reviews like that damage my delicate sensibilities, overset my fragile nerves and for revenge I make you wait longer for the chapter. Read between the lines and see what I'm telling you. Have a wonderful day.

Disclaimer: I don't own scryed.

Chapter Two: Friends And Allies

"I think its time we meet our host." Mimori murmured to herself.

Mimori stood up and collected herself for a moment. She brushed off the dust from her clothes then knocked on the door. She waited a moment and heard nothing from inside the house. So she knocked again.

"Be right there!" A young, female voice spoke. It gradually got closer to the door. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock."

The door opened and a young girl peeked out. She was petite and looked about twelve years old. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail by a light blue ribbon tied into a huge bow. She had blue eyes and a shy, friendly smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" She said politely.

Mimori smiled. "Hello. My name is Mimori and I was told I could stay here for a little while."

"Oh." The little girl exclaimed. "I didn't think you were going to be here this soon. I thought you might come tomorrow. Come in. Let me help you with your luggage."

Mimori gratefully handed over some of her baggage. "Oh, thank you so much."

"My name is Kanami, by the way." The little girl told her. "I live here with someone else. And now you too." Kanami laughed. "Here's your room."

Kanami set the piece of luggage down near the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The room was large for its size. It had probably started life out as a sitting room, Mimori noted as she saw two connecting doors that presumably led to other rooms. It was furnished with a futon and a table with two chairs.

"It's a beautiful room, thank you." Mimori told her. "But I can stay someplace smaller if you need this space."

"No, no." The younger girl said, cheerfully. "Kazu-kun and I are were the only ones here before and we never used this space. Don't worry."

"Kazu-kun?" Mimori repeated softly. "Who's that?"

"He's my protector." Kanami said proudly. "He and I have lived here for a long time."

Mimori nodded. "I see."

"I'm really glad you're here." Kanami confided to the older girl. "Kazu-kun and I don't have a lot of money so sometimes we barely scrape by. It will be nice to have a little extra to put away."

Mimori recognized Kanami as being the dominant force in the household, the one who got everything done. Kanami was the one in charge and the one to appeal to, if needed.

Mimori smiled at the miniature household tyrant. "I'm glad to be able to help you. I will pay you on the first of every month, if that's all right."

"First of the month would be wonderful." Kanami beamed. "I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner will be at six."

"Let me know if you need any help." Mimori offered. "I don't mind at all."

Kanami smiled. "Great. Meals get easier when there are more hands to help."

"I'll be right there." Mimori smiled back.

Kanami left Mimori's new room for the kitchen. Mimori took one last look around her new sleeping quarters then followed the chopping noises until she found the kitchen. Kanami was chopping potatoes for nikujaga and setting them aside for later.

"What can I do?" Mimori asked.

Kanami paused to think. "Slicing the beef is the only thing left to do before cooking it all in the pot. Can you do that?"

"Without a problem." Mimori smiled.

The two girls worked in companionable silence for a time. Mimori slicing the beef for the stew with Kanami adding water and seasonings to the pot by the fireplace. Mimori remembering the times she listened to her mother humming in counterpoint to the chopping sounds made by knife and vegetables.

"Done." Mimori shook herself out of the old memories and carried her wood cutting board towards the other girl.

Kanami smiled. "Thanks." She hesitated then asked curiously. "Would you mind answering a personal question of mine?"

"No, Landlady-san." Mimori replied, pretending to be serious. When Kanami giggled at the teasing, Mimori smiled. "Go ahead and ask."

Kanami was still smiling as she asked, "Why did you come here?"

"To the Lost Ground?" Mimori replied absently as she cleaned their work areas with a worn rag that had been put aside for that purpose.

Kanami nodded and Mimori continued, "At first I came to be close to a childhood friend."

"Oh," Kanami said and let it go.

The front door opened and shut. A man's voice called out, "I'm home."

"Oh, Kazu-kun." Kanami called to him. "We have company. Come meet our new house mate."

"I'm coming." The voice groused as it came closer.

Mimori gasped as a very familiar man pushed open the kitchen door. It was the same native alter she had helped twice before. He looked just as startled to see her. He assumed a fighting stance.

"You?" The two asked each other at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kazuma shouted. "Kanami, go hide!"

Mimori reached into her pocket and held onto the knife concealed there. She watched Kazuma carefully, waiting for him to make a threatening move towards her. Kanami ran to the corner of the kitchen but no farther. She wanted to know what history the two had.

"I won't hurt you." Mimori answered truthfully. "I'm hiding from Holy."

"What the hell for?" Kazuma growled. "Don't you work for them?"

Mimori grimaced. "Not since I found out what they are doing. They tried to imprison me but a friend helped me escape. He's the one who arranged for me to hide here."

"Tachibana?" Kazuma had relaxed a bit but he was still wary.

Mimori shook her head, a little startled. How did he know Tachibana? But she shrugged it off and answered, "No, Straight Cougar."

"Cougar!" Kazuma dropped his defensive stance in surprise. "Where did you meet him?"

Mimori smiled. "He works for HOLY at the moment. But in the end, Cougar's main loyalty is to Cougar."

Mimori startled a laugh out of Kazuma. "He was always like that. What brings you here?"

Mimori's deemed herself safe enough and pulled her hand away from her knife. "I told you. As I gained some familiarity with HOLD's protocols, I became outraged at their treatment of 'inners' and alter users. My protests and bending of the rules would have landed me in a HOLY cell if not for Cougar."

Kanami looked horrified. "But they let you go...?"

Mimori shook her head. "No, and they are probably looking for me. But they think I escaped to the Mainland where my name and wealth can protect me from their reach."

Kanami was fascinated. "Could it?"

"Yes." Mimori smiled. "If I wanted to. My morals would never let me do such a thing. But being immoral themselves, they assume I would do anything like they might if they were in my position."

"Why should we let you stay here?" Kazuma asked, abruptly.

Kanami was mortified. "Kazu-kun!"

"No, Kanami." Kazuma was angry. " She's putting you in danger. Holy will want her back and won't care about a few inners dying to get her."

"But she has no where else to go." Kanami protested.

Mimori sighed. "He's right, Kanami. I have done my best to muddy the waters around my disappearance but eventually they will circle back around here unless I take further steps to disguise myself."

Mimori continued. "I will be using a false name from this point on and I am going to have to fake my death eventually to keep HOLY from trying further means to try to find me."

Kazuma weakened from the pleading glances Kanami kept sending him. "Alright." He said, gruffly. "You can stay. As long as you give me every detail you can about HOLD and HOLY."

"No problem." Mimori smiled. "I want the experimentation on alters stopped."

His eyes narrowed. "What experiments?"

"Dinner might have to wait awhile." Mimori smiled at Kanami appologetically as Kazuma and Mimori left to talk privately.

Mimori was glad to share the heavy burden of what she knew with someone else. So she told Kazuma of everything she knew. How most of HOLY was in the dark about the Mainland's true interest in the native alters. Only Commander Zigmar and the Mainlanders he worked for, knew how far the experiments went. A few people, Zigmar's trusted lieutenants, knew bits and pieces but not the whole story. Those who weren't supposed to know but stumbled upon the hidden purpose of HOLY were imprisoned or killed.

Mimori was again overcome with sadness over the sheer callousness of the shadowy people that controlled HOLY. To be able to do that to another human being and not _care_ about their welfare at all. How were they able to justify those horrible acts to their own consciences and still count themselves as human.

"Hey," Kazuma said awkwardly. "Don't worry so much. I'm going to stop them."

Mimori realized he was trying to comfort her while still maintaining his tough boy image. She smiled a little bit and thought to herself how sweet Kazuma could be under his rough and tumble exterior. He was determined to trample HOLY under his shoes and while Mimori might not like his methods but sympathized with his reason, they both desired the end of HOLY.

Mimori began to appreciate how far Cougar's deviousness ran. He had set her up with Kazuma, the one thorn in HOLY's side that it hadn't managed to rid itself of yet. This was mainly due to Kazuma's powerful alter and pure, dumb luck. His strength could mean success for both of them if his hotheadedness and stubborn ways didn't get them killed first.

"I know." She told him. "And I have a few ideas of how to help you."


	3. Rebirth of Mother, Birth of Daughter

I did decide to update this after enough people complained about me discontinuing this. There will probably be three or four chapters more. That's it.

Notes are on the bottom of this page regarding names.

Disclaimer: Still don't own this nor am I making a profit for writing this.

If Only For Tonight

Seven Months Later Somewhere in The Lost Grounds:

"Kazuma! Dinner is ready." A woman called from a brightly lit home.

He split one last cord of wood before responding. "I'm coming."

Kazuma knew he had become a somewhat different kind of man than who he had been before. He was still impulsive and rude but now he was coming to think before he acted. At least a few thoughts before he acted, Noriko and Kanami liked to tease him.

Kazuma washed his hands and face before patting them dry with the towel that had been laying beside the bucket of water.

"What's that smell?" He came into the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively.

"A bunch of leftovers." Kanami shrugged. "Noriko and I haven't given it a name yet."

Noriko paused in the act of setting the table. "It's stone soup."

The other two stopped to stare at her with confused expressions. "Huh?" Kazuma finally managed.

"It's an old story from Europe." Noriko explained. "A group of villagers were complaining that none of them had enough food for themselves let alone the stranger that had asked for food and shelter. But the stranger asked if each family had a little to contribute to the pot of stone soup he wanted to make. Each family gave a little of what they had to the man and he made a huge pot of soup that everyone in the village was free to eat. It's a story showing that if everyone works together they can sometimes achieve what one person can't."

Kanami scrunched up her face. "Okay. But I still don't know why he called it stone soup,"

Noriko laughed. "Because he was so poor the only thing the stranger had to contribute was the stone the story was named for."

"That's gross. Putting a rock in a pot of soup." Kanami was clearly disgusted. "But I get the point behind the story."

"Can we eat before it gets cold?" Kazuma whined. He was hungry and didn't care about some old story.

"You're going to get a rock in your soup if you don't start behaving towards Kanami-chan." Noriko scolded him.

Noriko and Kanami shared a look that clearly said, _Men_, and brought out the food.

Kazuma began eating as Noriko maneuvered her pregnant body into her chair and sat with a sigh of relief. It was getting harder and harder for her to get around with being so close to term but she had responsibilities she needed to fill.

Noriko woke early each day to do household chores while Kanami cooked breakfast. Then it was off to the farm for the young girl and sometimes her rascally male housemate. Then it was time for Noriko to open the clinic and spend her day treating patients with herbal remedies and sometimes antibiotics depending on the case. She took payment in chickens, produce, eggs or a variety of everyday items such as wood or rice. Often if they were poor she refused to take payment from them at all.

Since she was one of the only people with any sort of medical experience at all, she quickly became known as one of the people to come to when someone needed help. She and the few others got together and held workshops for everyone where they handed out handwritten booklets on homemade rice paper on how to treat basic illness and how to diagnose serious ones. Such workshops were small since they were trying to stay in Holy's good graces (or under their radar in Noriko's case) and didn't want to be hauled away to Holy's underground prison.

Holy and Hold were aware of their activities. They wanted minimum interference from the bunch of outsiders and had drawn straws to determine who would go into the City and give their letter of introduction to Commander Zigmar. Akihito lost and went to the City. He was held for three days for questioning but was let go when an Alter User probed his thoughts and declared him free of harmful intentions towards Holy. Those who were trained medically were given permission (Noriko fumed at this) to treat the Outers in matters of accident and disease.

But none of Noriko's small group kidded themselves that Holy wasn't watching them. So they conducted small seminars, cared for those who came to them and did nothing avertly against Holy or Hold. Their clinics were declared neutral places and those that didn't respect the rules of neutrality were asked to leave and told to never come back. Eventually, the clinics became places of peace where the normal rules of war didn't apply. Inners and outers mingled here without the threat of retaliation.

She shook herself out of her musings and concentrating on eating the dinner she and Kanami had made.

Kanami seemed to guess where some of her thoughts had gone. "Are you ever going to take back your name?"

'No." Noriko said firmly. "I've chosen my path and with it my new name. Kiryu Mimori the dreamer is gone. In her place is Kunihiko Noriko the activist."

With Kazuma's help she had invented a plausible background for herself. She was Kimishima's widow and pregnant with his child. His best friend, Kazuma, had invited her to live with them because he didn't want her to be alone.

If Kimishima had any living relatives or any friends other than Kazuma this wouldn't have worked. But because Kimishima was the last of his line and he never talked about anything other than business to his customers, there was surprise and a few questions. But since Noriko claimed to be living in the City receiving medical training, most went away satisfied thinking that no wonder Kimishima always seemed to have what you needed. He clearly had connections to the City. But Noriko made it clear that the City held nothing but bad memories for her since that was where she was when her dear husband died.

Suddenly a rush of wetness drenched her legs. Did it have to be now of all times, little one? Noriko thought with exasperation and affection.

"Are you okay?" Kazuma asked gruffly. "You have a weird look on your face."

"Not really." Noriko said calmly as she struggled out of the chair. "My water just broke."

"Oh shit." Kazuma dropped his fork.

"Kazu-kun!" Kanami admonished. Having assisted Noriko many times with other medical procedures, Noriko prepared her for this as well. "I'll put the hot water on to boil. It's a good thing we made more lye two days ago."

"Who knew I'd be happy about that." Noriko made a face. "I can still smell it in my nose. Good thing I passed the puking stage before that."

Labor was hard and long for Noriko. Kanami kept Kazuma busy with little tasks so he wouldn't have time to worry. But at the end, Noriko and Kazuma sent Kanami out of the room so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by Noriko's mental anguish, the screams or the blood. In the end, Kanami had to come back in anyway because Kazuma had fainted from the sight of a bloody baby slipping from her mother's body. Neither girl ever let him forget about it and he never got over being embarrassed that he did such a thing.

Seven months to the day that she left Holy and Ryuho behind, Kunihiko Noriko once known as Kiryu Mimori gave birth to a seven pound ten ounce girl she christened Masako. For Masako and all the other children born in The Lost Ground would be their legacy to the world.

Holy Headquarters:

Rough fingertips caressed a piece of paper encased in a glass frame. It was the last tie to his past. The last tie to his mother, father and the valley of childhood that he had left behind so long ago. All he had now where memories that he tried to suppress during his waking hours. But they always came back in his dreams.

Memories of a young girl's smile, his parents laughing, the acceptance of his alter power outside of his family, his father's death, a chaste kiss, his mother laying in her own blood, the sound of his name called in passion, a dog barking, flames licking the sky as a jet exploded.

He turned away as the images threatened to overwhelm him again. He thought of her all the time now and very little but fighting new alter users could keep him focused. The others who had thought him frozen before watched him retreat even more. The man who was a shell of his former self became even more of a shell after news of the accident.

He needed what sleep he could get before the dreams came again and he watched them all die over and over again, pleading for him to save them, knowing that he couldn't. He was too young, too weak, too stubborn and always too late.

He clicked off the lights in the living room as he headed towards the bedroom. The last beam of light caught and reflected the glass frame and what lay inside.

Two photos sat side by side. One of a young boy and girl laughing together, hands entwined sat next to a family photo of a couple, a young boy and his dog. Next to the photos was a newspaper clipping and an obituary notice.

Kiryu Mimori

Born on October 3, Died tragically on January 10 when the jet carrying her and her staff crashed on the way home from Hong Kong.

She had a bright and happy childhood. She graduated Kyoto University at age 18 after much hard work and dedication. Her intelligence was only exceeded by her willingness to help the plight of the less fortunate. Her kindness will be sorely missed by all that knew her. She is survived by her loving parents, her uncle and grandfather.

The funeral will be held on January 20. It will be closed to all but friends and family.

Notes:

Masako means Justice.

Noriko means doctrine; law and order, ceremony

I decided that Noriko should take Kimishima's last name for two reasons: He is a casualty of the war between Holy and the native alters. Two: Because Kimishima had status in the community, Noriko is less suspicious to everyone else because Kimishima had a reputation.

Will Ryuho ever find out Mimori is alive? What will happen to Scheris? Will Kazuma topple Holy? Or will he need some help? Keep reading to find out the answers to these questions.

Samanda


End file.
